monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Deadlyfox43110/DEADLYFOXES SUPERCOOL DIARY WHERE HE POSTS RANDOM STUFF
Day 1 (6/9/16): Epikpie yelled at me again. On a completely unrelated note, Kor glitched out hardcore. I caught the following footage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb3VOxzsp0Y Day 2 (6/10/16): I missed the editing boom because I was too busy not sleeping. Later today, I was slashing up one of Kor's Corruption Pillars and I managed to jump on top of it. After standing on top of the pillar for two seconds, the whole thing spazzed out and went flying around the map until it went out of bounds and respawned. No players were injured. Day 3 (6/11/16): I got the Fire Blast Staff! A bit overdue... didn't realize I leveled high enough... In other news, some kid was spamming the chat with racist jokes. It was Cryomagic, and he fled when Waffle came on. I'm not sure if it was because ''Waffle joined that he logged off, considering I /muted him in chat. Day 4 (6/12/16): Today I met two leet haxor dudes giving everyone free XP: video Until they broke the server... Day 5 (6/13/16): Watched Bob Ross Stream while playing Monster Islands. I also happened to meet a user that was a friend of the xOmq dude. Even he said it was a hack rather than a glitch. Day 6 (6/14/16): At the beach on phone, rented out a house a short walk down from the shore. Day 7 (6/15/16): Still beachin', bought Pokemon cards on the boardwalk and fought some scrubs. Day 8 (6/16/16): How does one day make you a year older? Day 9 (6/17/16): Oh! I'm still eligible for the '''EXTREME '''contribute every day badge! Today ByteStorm was freaking out about the possibility of getting banned. It was fun. I also destroyed things for badges on Bloxian Island. Day 10 (6/18/16): 'Went to Walmart with the goal of buying Pokemon cards; returned with these' Day 11 (6/19/16): I made an epic meme today: my game GOT THE ELEMENTAL BLAST STAFF, WOO! Day 12 (6/20/16): Got the Elemental Elemental legit from firing that staff. AND YES: Mystery Dungeons YES, YES: Amazing Mirror Revive I have also reached 10M XP and level 100! Day 13 (6/21/16): You people really need profile pictures. I can't tell Ben from Harry (other than the username but that's lame). Day 14 (6/22/16): Being level 100 on Riltak makes people fearful of me. I can finally mine in peace. Day 15 (6/23/16): I got my freakin boss fight working on here come satan :D :D Day 16 (6/24/16): I met Xan in-game :O Day 17 (6/25/16): It's become a part of my moral code to formally greet players I meet often. Day 18 (6/26/16): Didn't get to play Day 19 (6/27/16): Didn't get to play Day 20 (6/28/16): Random acclaimed I was "God of the Wiki" o_O Day 21 (6/29/16): Today I ate chocolate and rode some roller coasters. Day 22 (6/30/16): OH NO! ''I'v''e'' c''au''g''h''t t''he S''up''e''r P''a''p''e''r M''ar''io P''o''s''t-''G''a''m''e F''e''ve''r!!''! Day 23 (7/1/16): While screwing around with the Item of Sentiment, I realized Xan unfriended me ;-; Day 24 (7/2/16): BLECK Day 25 (7/3/16): My meme uses Data Store now: my game Day 26 (7/4/16): Amazing Smash Bros screenshot but idk how to export it from Wii U Day 27 (7/5/16): Jilox you stupid cuck Day 28 (7/6/16): Pokemon Go is out! :O I will have you soon, my Sylveon... Day 29 (7/7/16): I forget what I did Day 30 (7/8/16): A PIDGEY BROKE INTO MY HOUSE IN POKEMON GO Day 31 (7/9/16): This came in handy ~ little tutorial Also caught tons of Pokemon on the road to a pool party succesfully missed every single shot from overseer crossbow when jumping into xan and godofthenoob's battle Day 32 (7/10/16): Team Mystic establishing thrones Day 33 (7/11/16) - Day 35 (7/13/16): idk probably catching pokemon or something Oh yeah, I also back-tracked classic Roblox audio and found the original Winds of Fjords song. I managed to convert it from an .it file to an .mp3 and upload it (in parts) to Roblox. Winds of Fjords Day 36 (7/14/16): Got back to Town of Salem and played a super-crazy death round that lasted five days o_O Day 37 (7/15/16): There's a bird trapped under the sewer gate Day 38 (7/16/16): Discord is full of discord and it's wonderful Discord Link Day 39 (7/17/16): Was low on pokeballs, so I grabbed 82 from the park. Day 40 (7/18/16): col used nerfgold; on me, pls restore my 245 Million Gold ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Day 41 (7/19/16): I'm usually a peaceful little Sylveon, but THE JUGGERNAUT ONYX HAS TAKEN POWER ' I MUST''' ' KILL' ' EVERYONE' ' ' Day 42 (7/20/16): I didn't start this diary when I joined the wiki, so the days are a bit off. Here's an accurate count: countdown Day 43 (7/21/16): Found a Seadra and Kingler but froze on Kingler ._. SEADRA IS 540 CP YISS Day 44 (7/22/16): It's confirmed, my neighborhood is the lowest spawn rate for pokemon in my area Day 45 (7/23/16): Heroes is fun, ay 80% IV POTENTIAL ON THIS EEVEE ALREADY HIGH CP hopefully it's vaporeon form will have water gun... Day 46 (7/24/16): I was alive today or something idk Day 47 (7/25/16): Obtained my first 1 Million Gold Day 48 (7/26/16): AFKd on Baraz while watching Pokemon Master Quest the whole day Day 49 (7/27/16): THIS! What I am writing right now... is my 666th edit. Day 50 (7/28/16): Went to the lake to catch pokemon. Realized it's in a rural area. Day 51 (7/29/16): HYPED FOR THIS YES Hopefully they don't give up Caught lots of Pokemon at a Pokemon GO event Also got that Sapphire wiki badge. Got the Xan pet too; learned to fly. 'Twas a good day. Day 52 - 59 (7/30/16 - 8/6/16): Mobile is so bad that I can't even properly read comments. There are lots of pokemon down here and I've got a week to catch 'em all. I've been staying up through the night on discord, it's been fun. Maybe this is my preparation for nights of work when school comes around (030). The rides here on the boardwalk reminds me of the various devices in Kor's torture dungeon. I caught pretty much every pokemon local to here now and have all the starters. Feels good to be home-- this computer screen is HUGE! Meanwhile it's flooding outside, seems like it's been raining all over the globe. Day 60 (8/7/16): WE DID IT, DISCORD! NSFW DISCORD CHANNEL Day 61 (8/8/16): WE DID IT, DISCORD! SICK ROAST DISCORD CHANNEL Also, Jildo got kicked from the Discord for posting porn, naughty girl Day 62 (8/9/16): we hosted horned's funeral today Day 63 (8/10/16): Horned is resurrected. crap Day 64 (8/11/16): Jugement day is upon us, pie's category overhaul has begun Day 65 (8/12/16): I mowed the lawn Day 66 (8/13/16): A second vacation! It's only two days and we're headed to the Unova region! Day 67 (8/14/16): I don't think my stomach agrees with all the food here. I got Pokemon Cards at the one-of-a-kind Nintendo store and saw eevee stickers in the train station, though. Then again, I can't even bend my knee from whatever I did to it. Day 68 (8/15/16): I've been slacking on all things wiki ever since the Discord came out. zyro rejected me again love me zy Day 69 (8/16/16): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAY 69 AMIRITE LOLOLOLOLOLOL i made myself a new shirt today ._. Day 70 (8/17/16): Discord heard my sexy voice today Day 71 - 73 (8/18/16 - 8/20/16): It shall not be spoken of. Day 74 (8/21/16): Whoops, friend joined Discord. Day 75 (8/22/16): Home alone in my Discord house because zyro left for school. 48 Hours Remain. Day 76 (8/23/16): Made it past the farthest I've gotten in Superstar Saga 24 Hours Remain. Day 77 (1/14/17): SCREECH OF THE DAMNED I ARISE! DISCORD STOLE MY WIKI LIFE! I HAVE RETURNED! Day 78 (1/15/17): Cried at the new tower which makes it so that it takes an extra 4 minutes for regular players to access the overseer portal and even ''less ''time for admins to access it. Day 79 - 80 (1/16/17 - 1/17/17): Grinded Axsuroth for longer than I've ever played Axsuroth before at all. Day 81 (2/16/2017): The wiki has risen again from its fall to the wikia URL change. Cool. Bloxian Reborn is fun. Category:Blog posts